


2:40 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as soon as a creature's tail wrecked a bit of his home.
Kudos: 1





	2:40 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as soon as a creature's tail wrecked a bit of his home and Supergirl prepared to batter the enemy.

THE END


End file.
